La decisión de Ahome por su Amor a Inuyasha
by SAKRAY NATH
Summary: Ahome ama profundamente a Inuyasha, ella piensa que no puede competir con Kikyo ya que ella era el primer amor de Inuyasha, por lo que salvo a Kikyo poniendo su vida en peligro, piensa que Inuyasha no soportaría la muerte de Kikyo.Lo que no sabe Ahome esque Inuyasha la ama a ella.Ahome esta arriesgando su vida por la felicidad Inuyasha arriesgando su vida por Kikyo.
1. Ahome salva a Kikyo por Inuyasha

_**La decisión de Ahome por su Amor a Inuyasha.**_

_**Ahome ama profundamente a Inuyasha pero ella piensa que no puede competir con Kikyo ya que ella era el primer amor de Inuyasha y ellos no se habían separado por que no se quisieran sino por las maldades de Naraku, por lo que salvo a Kikyo poniendo su vida en peligro porque piensa que Inuyasha no soportaría la muerte de que no sabe Ahome esque Inuyasha está enamorado de ella y si él se preocupa por Kikyo es porque el no la pudo proteger en el pasado y no quiere que le pase nada. Ahome esta arriesgando su vida para ver a Inuyasha feliz con kikyo aun a costa de su vida y de su mundo cerca de INUYASHA.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Inuyasha estaba sentado conversando con la anciana Kaede e impacientemente movía sus manos haciendo pequeños gruñidos hasta que la Kaede se ríe diciéndole – No me digas que de nuevo volviste a hacer enfadar a Ahome

-anciana Kaede por qué piensas que estoy pensando en Aho… Es el olor de Ahome ya regreso.

Inuyasha sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede y ve a Ahome salir del pozo con su equipaje.

-Ahome trajiste mis papas le dice.

Ahome se enfada… se queda un momento en silencio.

Inuyasha comienza a alejarse en puntitas y cuando empieza a correr Ahome le dice

-Inuyasha…y sus orejitas se mueven asustadas y Ahome – gritaaa ABAJOOOO ¡

Y llegan Miroku y Sango y Shipo

Shipo pasando sobre su cabeza le dice – a yayaiii Perro tonto cuando vas a aprender que no debes de hacer enfadar a Ahome.

Miroku – Si Inuyasha que bárbaro -Vámonos.. Dice Sango

Inuyasha se levanta enfadado y empieza a perseguirlos gritando – Ya les dije que se callen. Y ellos riéndose se van corriendo.

Ahome se les queda mirando da un suspiro y dice – jeje me alegro de verlo un poco más animado.

Inuyasha había estado un poco desanimado porque en la anterior batalla con Naraku él había creado un nuevo campo de fuerza echo con varios huesos de los Monstros que tenían el escudo más poderoso tanto así que ni COLMILLO DE ACERO pudo con el mientras batallábamos llego Kikyo acompañada de sus cazadores de almas y una pequeña alma que ahora estaba al servicio de Kikyo –Naraku recibe esto. Le dijo disparo una flecha SAGRADA y una gran cantidad de veneno se expandió junto con la flecha que reboto con el campo de fuerza que lo protegía.

Inuyasha me separo de la nube de veneno que se formó yo agarre a Shipo conmigo.

Kirara se llevó a Sango y Miroku.

Pero cuando la nube de veneno se dispersó vimos que la flecha había rebotado impacto a Kikyo. La flecha la atravesó en el brazo derecho. Y el veneno empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo ella cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo.

Inuyasha agito a COLMILLO DE ACERO y el "VIENTO CORTANTE" salio con una energía enorme y cuando todo se aclaró Naraku volvió a escapar. Inuyasha corrió inmediatamente hacia Kikyo abrazándola. Ella se veía con mucho dolor entonces aunque sentía un poco de celos. Me incline donde estaba Kikyo e intente curarla pero no funciono.

-Mis poderes no la pueden curar murmure.

Kikyo me aparto la mano bruscamente. Como si pensara que lo hacía a propósito o que yo no quería curarla por celos.

Es verdad que tenía celos pero de verdad tenía toda la intención de curarla.

Sus cazadoras de almas se la llevaron.

-Kikyooo ¡

Grito Inuyasha y gruñendo dijo maldito Naraku te matare.

Inuyasha me miro con una cara de desilusión. Y me enfade con él porque tenía la misma mirada que me había dado Kikyo. No creo que él me creyera capaz de haberlo hecho apropósito pero estaba claro de que él quería que la salvara y lo entendía porque después de todo ella estaba primero, era el amor de Inuyasha. Y eso me hiso enojar y me regrese a mi mundo.

Cuando volví bueno ya les conté lo que paso. Al verlo un poco más animado juguetiando con los demás estaba un piquito feliz ya que había estado deprimido por que no sabíamos que había ocurrido con Kikyo.

Estabamos sentados todos y la anciana Kaede estaba preparando un poco de la comida que traje de mi mundo.

Y fue ahí cuando llego un hombre apresurado un hombre.

-La señorita Kikyo. Dijo

Inuyasha se levantó -Que le ocurrió. Dijo con su voz llena de preocupación. Todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Encontramos el cuerpo de la señorita Kikyo y se encuentra muy mal. Dijo el hombre.

Salimos corriendo pero Inuyasha corría mas que todos.

-KIRARA¡…Me subi en su espalda. Y llegue pronto.

Kikyo estaba recostada en un poco de hojas sosteniendo su brazo. El alma de la niña estaba junto a ella me baje de Kirara.

Inuyasha la estaba sosteniendo.

Extendí mis manos de nuevo intentando curarla pero no hacia efecto.

La niña a lado de ella me llamo al parecer podía hablar a través de la mente.

-Si quieres salvar a Kikyo tú debes de absorber el veneno en vez de expulsar tus poderes hacia ella.

-Está bien. Le dije me incline de nuevo donde Kikyo y de nuevo la niña me hablo ,si tu absorbes sus energías el veneno será absorbido por tu cuerpo.

-Pero hay alguna manera de que pueda expulsar el veneno de mi cuerpo. Dije mentalmente.

-La hay. Me respondió. Pero este veneno…

Mire el rostro de Inuyasha estaba asustado. Y no soportaba ver esa expresión en su rostro así que ignore el resto que me iba a decir la niña.

Y me concentre, de pronto algo muy doloroso empezó a expandirse por mi brazo derecho que estaba sobre la herida de Kikyo.

-Ahome que te ocurre. Dijo Inuyasha.

-Nada le dije y continúe.

Sango me sostuvo porque casi me quedo inconsciente pero seguí absorbiendo todo hasta que Kikyo recobro el conocimiento yo me sentía exhausta. Pero el dolor se había detenido y me puse de pie apoyándome en Sango.

Shipo salto hacia mí. –Lo sabía cómo siempre la linda de Ahome lo logro.

-Ahome estas bien. Dijo Inuyasha.

-Sí.

-Lleva a Kikyo adentro para que descanse dijo Miroku

Inuyasha levanto a Kikyo y todos lo seguimos entramos en la casa de Kaede.

-Voy a traer un poco de agua para Kikyo dije.

Me levante la manga del brazo porque sentía una molestia y vi el veneno expandiéndose. Baje la manga rápidamente cuando Inuyasha salio.

-Ahome GRACIAS

-No te preocupes Inuyasha me alegra que ella está bien.

-Voy a volver a mi mundo y voy a traer un poco de equipaje con medicina.

-Ahome no tendrás otro de tus exámenes y estás pensando venir después de una semana verdad?

-Inuyasha te estoy diciendo que voy por MEDICINAAA¡ grite

Entre por mi maleta deje el agua para Kikyo que aún estaba dormida y Salí.

Shipo – Perro tonto ya enojaste a Ahome de nuevo. Pero que digo tonto eres un tontote.

-Ya regresara siempre se enfada Inuyasha.

Volví inmediatamente con un botiquín.

Y bueno ya les había contado lo que paso cuando llegue Inuyasha seguía persiguiendo al resto. Inuyasha lo llame él se acercó cauteloso. Creo que pensaba que le iba a gritar eso me dio risa.

-Donde esta Kikyo traje algunas medicinas.

-Ella desapareció mientras yo hablaba con Kaede, ella estaba mucho mejor gracias a ti.

-Bueno permíteme entregarle el botiquín a Kaede y regreso para que vayamos en busca de Naraku.

Regrese y me estaban esperando íbamos en busca de Naraku. Aunque yo necesitaba hablar con la sirviente de Kikyo para que me diga el método de expulsar el veneno de mi cuerpo ya que la mancha estaba expandiéndose, y como no escuche todo lo que la niña me iba a decir no sé cómo eliminar el veneno, intente purificarlo pero no funcionaba.

Miroku – Como siempre necesitamos a la Señorita Ahome para comenzar el viaje y así lo hicimos.


	2. Como salvar a Ahome

_**La decisión de Ahome por su Amor a Inuyasha Capitulo 2**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Caminábamos en dentro del bosque –Inuyasha. Lo llame.

Él se detuvo -Que ocurre Ahome sientes la presencia de algún fragmento de la perla.

-No, necesito que encontremos a Kikyo.

-Por qué quieres ir con Kikyo.

-Necesito hablar con su sirviente.

-Porque Ahome sucede algo malo.

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntaas¡

-Está bien preguntemos en el pueblo si alguien ha visto algún rastro de las serpientes cazadores de alma de Kikyo para saber hacia dónde se marchó.

Vimos una nube de mounstros avanzando hacia una aldea era a donde nos estábamos dirigiendo, me subí a la espalda de Inuyasha con Shipo y Miroku y Sango subieron en Kirara.

-Kikyo está ahí. Dijo Inuyasha. 

Él se apresuró más, cuando llegamos vimos varios demonios que querían arrasar con la aldea y Kykio disparo una flecha sagrada Sango peleaba con su Hiraikotsu Inuyasha estaba desenvainando a Colmillo, Miroku estaba peleando con sus pergaminos, Kirara y Shipo también estaban luchando entonces dispare una flecha pero esta no tuvo ninguna fuerza sagrada era un flecha común y corriente.

Finalmente Inuyasha saco el "VIENTO CORTANTE" y los demonios se desintegraron.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que mis flechas no tenían poder. Pero corrimos hacia Kikyo un demonio le había lastimado, ella se había quedado sin flechas y en el intento de salvar a una mujer la había cubierto con su cuerpo y estaba herida.

La llevamos y la recostamos en una casa de un aldeano cure su herida con unos medicamentos que traía.

Ella estaba sentada mientras yo curaba la herida de su hombro –Ahome no debiste de haberme salvado el día en que tenía el veneno.

-No digas eso Kikyo si tu desapareces Inuyasha estará muy triste y no me gusta verlo así.

-No creo que a Inuyasha le agrade tu muerte tampoco.

-Quieres decir que este veneno..

- Al parecer Naraku le tiene miedo a tus poderes el me uso como un anzuelo para que tu absorbieras el veneno. Este absorbe tus poderes y te va a ir matando poco a poco.

-Bueno ya me suponía algo de esto.

Kikyo me miro –Debemos de encontrar Naraku para averiguar como quitar ese veneno de tu cuerpo.

-Está bien.

Inuyasha entro- Kikyo te encuentras bien.

-Sí, Inuyasha puedes acompañarme al rio un momento. Le dijo Kikyo.

Inuyasha la cogió del brazo y la llevo a orillas del rio. -Que ocurre Kikyo te sientes medicina de Ahome aun no a echo efecto.

-Ahome esta en grave peligro al parecer el veneno que ella absorbió bloquea sus poderes y la está destruyendo cuando este llegue al corazón de Ahome ella morirá.

-Pero que estás diciendo Kikyo acaso Ahome no pudo purificar el veneno?

-Ella es una tonta mi sirviente le advirtió que si ella absorbía el veneno iba a morir sin embargo ella lo hizo.

-Respóndeme Kikyo Ahome no es capaz de purificar este veneno?

-No al parecer este está hecho con un campo que lo rodea, así como mis flechas no pudieron atravesar el campo de protección de Naraku, Tampoco nuestro poder espiritual puede dañar este campo para que el veneno se purifique.

Inuyasha salio corriendo a buscar a Ahome. La vio ella estaba cubriendo algo en su brazo se acerco y vio que ella estaba nerviosa.

-Oh..Inuyasha Kikyo ya se marcho.

-Porque lo isiste Ahome.

-Hacer que.

-Por que arriesgas tu vida por Kikyo.

-Esque tú estabas tan triste cuando pensábamos que algo le había pasado..

-Acaso piensas que tu vida no me importa. Ahome yo … este yoo…te…

-No tienes por qué forzarte a decir eso se perfectamente que te dolria mas su muerte.

-Acosta de tu vida no¡…Yo quiero ´proteger a Kikyo porque se lo debo no la pude proteger antes pero tú eres muy importante para mí no soportaría el perderte. Vamos a ir en busca de Naraku ahora mismo. Debe haber una manera de destruir ese campo para que el veneno se purifique.

-Inuyasha … yo solo quería que estuvieras bien.

-Estaré bien cuando estés a salvo.

Despues de esto fuimos en busca de Naraku.


	3. La valentia de Ahome

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Como había dicho fuimos en busca de Naraku pasamos por algunas aldeas y estaban devastadas era notable que los mounstros de Naraku habían arrasado con esta aldea no sabíamos que es lo que estaba tramando Naraku al parecer estaba buscando algo o a alguien.

Ibamos caminando cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo trate de no gritar pero de pronto ya no me encontraba con los muchachos estaba sola, luego algo empezó a formarse detro de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba.

-Kikyo. Ella estaba en frente atada.

Yo corri para ayudarla y ella sonrio malévolamente

–vamos Ahome de verdad volveras a salvarme. Mira lo que pasara si me salvas.

A su lado apareció Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban abrazados. –Estas arrepentido de que Ahome se sacrificara por mí, de que ella haya muerto. Dijo Kikyo mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha.

-No, al fin de cuentas ella es alguien que iba a desaparecer de todos modos después de que desaparezca la perla. Dijo Inuyasha.

Mi corazón se paralizo esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón y ub}n destello como de oscuridad está apareciendo en mi corazón algo como arrepentimiento de haber salvado a Kikyo yo quería ver a Inuyasha feliz y lo seguía queriendo pero al menos me hubiera gustado que él me recordara con un poco de cariño pero ese no era el caso al parecer él ya me olvido.

Algo como odio estaba moviéndose dentro de mi entonces escuche la voz de Inuyasha.

-Ahome, Ahome… que te ocurre reacciona¡ Despierta por favor.

Senti que alguien me estaba agitando. Abri los ojos e Inuyasha me abrazo suspirando. Estoy bien le dije pero el dolor en mi brazo no se había ido. El me cogio del brazo para levantarme.

-Ahh¡ .. Grite

Sentia mucho dolor en mi brazo como si estuviese herido gravemente.

-Que ocurre..

Inuyasha alzo mi manga y el veneno estaba muy arriba llegando a lo alto de mi hombro. Faltaba poco para que toque mi corazón.

Por primera vez vi la mano de Inuyasha temblar. Se voltio donde los demás

–Sigan adelántate con Kirara y busquen cualquier rastro de Naraku necesitamos encontrarlo inmediatamente.

Me levanto en sus brazos y una cazadora de alma de las que tenía Kikyo llego era como si nos quisiera llevar donde ella estaba así que la seguimos.

Cuando llegamos su cuidadora estaba ahí.Y Kikyo estaba muy débil recostada en un árbol estaba pálida e inconsiente.

-Inuyasha bájame estoy bien. Le dije.

El dolor disminuyo y entonces camine hacia Kikyo.

-Que le ocurrió. Le pregunte a su sirviente.

La sirviente de Kikyo nos contestó.

-Naraku la estaba buscando aldea tras aldea y nos encontró tenía una especie de Vasija y con eso absorbió la mayoría de las almas de Kikyo.

-Para que necesitaba las almas de Kikyo. Dijo Inuyasha.

-Al parecer el planea que Ahome le entregue parte de sus almas y que junto con ellas el poder espiritual que le queda. Dijo la sirviente.

Naraku llego de pronto con su veneno Inuyasha nos cargó a Kikyo y a mí para alejarnos del veneno que provenía de su nube toxica.

Inuyasha hablo.

-Maldito Naraku por que le estas utilizando a Kikyo para lastimar a Ahome.

Naraku: -JAJAJ pobre Hibrido. –Ahome dime acaso vas a dejar a Kikyo morir así. Te vas a convertir en la asesina de Kikyo si no le devuelves sus almas..

Inuyasha: -Sus almas? Que estás diciendo?

Naraku: -Ahome es la culpable de que Kikyo se encuentre en este estado vamos odiala Inuyasha ella es la que está matando a Kikyo no yo.

Ahome:- Yo estoy hiriendo a Kikyo? En qué sentido.

Naraku: -Tú eres la rencarnación de Kikyo y al serlo evitas que Kikyo camine por este mundo porque sus almas están siendo robadas por ti.

-Asi que decide si eres tan buena tan espiritual con un corazón tan puro como dicen entonces anda sálvala…Y muere por ella.

Inuyasha: -Cierra la boca Naraku..

Ahome:- Piensas que no lo hare no tengo miedo a morir si eso arruinaría tus asquerosos planes. Se lo que planeas quieres que sienta el miedo de morir y que abandone a Kikyo para que así mi corazón se contamine y la perla este completamente llena de maldad…

Naraku: -Muy bien al parecer eres inteligente además de asquerosamente buena pero no creo que a ningún débil humano le guste la idea de morir por alguien más.

Ahome: -Te equivocas no soy una débil humana soy alguien que acabara con tus planes.

Lance una flecha pero no le hiso nada.

Naraku: -Tus poderes ya no funcionan están bloqueaos por la maldad que se generó en tu corazón cuando viste unas imágenes que te mostré ese es el futuro que te queda si salvas a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: -Te atreviste a jugar con el alma de Ahome malditooo¡ VIENTO CORTANTEE¡

Naraku: -Tus poderes no pueden atravesar mi escudo no mientras Ahome siga con vida.

Inuyasha:-Acaso estas usando la energía de Ahome para tu campo de energía.

Naraku: -No en realidad son las almas de Kikyo pero como ella no puede recuperarlas en este momento a menos de que Ahome le de las suyas y se pueda mover entonces serás incapaz de derrotar mi campo de protección.

Inuyasha:- Malditooo¡

Ahome: Bien Naraku entonces destruiré tu campo ahora mismo.

Me acerque a Kikyo y le entregue a ella gran parte de mis almas entonces ella comenzó a reaccionar y yo me estaba debilitando.

Inuyasha: Detente Ahome Detente ya¡

Ahome: Aun no. Confía en mi Inuyasha acaso no te prometí que me quedaría a tu lado. Se la manera de regresar tú y Kikyo solo encárguense de Naraku.

Inuyasha: Que dices si le das tus almas a Kikyo morirás no lo hagas.

Kikyo abrió los ojos. Y cai Inuyasha me abrazo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla nunca había visto a Inuyasha llorar y supe que Hice lo correcto.

Kikyo: Eres estúpida Ahome me has dado demasiadas almas solo te queda una.

Ahome: Dame una de tus flechas Kikyo.

Kikyo: Que planeas hacer.

Ahome : Pondré mi última alma en esta flecha encárgate de que atraviese el fragmento de Shikon.

Inuyasha: Basta Ahome¡ Si haces eso vas a morir.

Puse mi mano en su rostro.

Ahome: -Confia en mi regresare si tu derrotas a Naraku.

Inuyasha: -Pero si entregas el alma que te queda como piensas regresar.

Ahome: -La sirviente de Kikyo me dijo que si yo logro ganar una batalla contra la maldad que hay en la perla entonces esta se purificara y luz que está en la perla de Shikon me devolverá la vida. Hasta eso necesito que se encarguen de Naraku.

Inuyasha: Esta bien confió en ti. Vuelve conmigo por favor YO TE AMO.

Ahome: Yo regresare te lo prometo. Y yo también TE AMO.

Kikyo: Ahome gracias por salvarme la vida aunque no sé si eres más estúpida que valiente. No permitiré que mueras atravesare la flecha en la perla de Shikon confía en mí.

Ahome: Lo hago.

Naraku: -Primero tendrían que dejar de hablar y actuar jamaz podrán vencerme con la perla soy inmortal y dudo mucho que tu Ahome seas capaz de sobrevivir a todos los demonios que se encuentran en la perla.

Kikyo: Acabaremos contigo Naraku mas te vale que protejas la perla.

Entonces introduje mi última alma en la flecha en espera de que Kikyo acierte y pueda ingresar en el espíritu de la perla de Shikon….Continuara.


	4. El Final de Todo

**CAPITULO 4**

**NARAKU:** Kikyo deja de decir cosas que no vas a poder hacer eres solo alguien echa de barro totalmente inútil.

Kikyo lanzo la flecha la cual logro atravesar el campo de Naraku con demasiada facilidad y dejo que se incrustase en la Perla.

**NARAKU:** Adelante Inuyasha y Kikyo por que no van a jugar con Ahome dentro de la Perla será más divertido ver como son destruidos por la maldad.

**INUYASHA:** Huh.. Gracias Naraku al fin haces algo útil.

**KIKYO:** Es una trampa.

**INUYASHA:** Ahora podre ir por Ahome.

Un destello salió de la perla de Shikon y se los llevo hacia dentro de ella.

Vieron a Ahome ella estaba peleando con sus flechas pero se le terminaron. Un demonio estaba acercándose hacia ella.

**DEMONIO:** Perdiste tu arma y con ella la oportunidad de salir disparaste al equivocado muere¡.

**INUYASHA:** Ahomee…

Pero alguien más la salvo. Era MIDORIKO la Sacerdotisa que estaba encerrada en la perla.

**INUYASHA:** Ahomee¡ Ahome¡ Estas bien te hirieron..?

**AHOME:** Que? …que haces aquí

**MIDORIKO:** Síganme es peligroso que estén aquí.

Nos dirigió a un lugar donde había un pequeño destello de luz tan pequeño que casi era empañado por toda la oscuridad que había ahí.

**MIDORIKO:** Denme sus manos ahora concéntrense tenemos que formar un campo de fuerza para alejar a todos los demonios.

Concentramos nuestra energía e hicimos un campo de fuerza, los demonios golpeaban intentando entrar pero no lo lograban.

Cuando estábamos seguros yo hable.

**AHOME:** Kikyo Inuyasha .Porque están aquí.

**KIKYO:** Naraku nos envió aquí al parecer quiere deshacerse de todos nosotros.

**INUYASHA:** No podemos quedarnos aquí debe haber algún modo de salir de aquí.

**MIDORIKO:** No hay manera de que salgan de aquí a menos que terminen con todos los demonios.

**AHOME:** Tu mantienes la luz de la perla Midoriko debes de saber de algún modo en el que destruyamos la perla.

MIDORIKO iba a darme una respuesta estoy segura pero de pronto los demonios comenzaron a ingresar en el campo que habíamos creado nos ocuparemos de ello más tarde ahora debemos de encargarnos de esto.

Al momento en que entre a la perla un arco y mis flechas aparecieron a mi lado pero estas se terminaron y un demonio me dijo que las había usado precipitadamente, que había perdido mi oportunidad de salir de aquí.

No entendía que quiso decir acaso debía de disparar a alguien o algo. La voz de Inuyasha me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

**INUYASHA:** Ahome ponte detrás de mí.

**KIKYO:** Son demasiadas nunca terminaremos.

Mientras peleaban algo recorrió mi cuerpo una sensación inexplicable. Eran mis poderes estaban volviendo.

**MIDORIKO:** Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Ahome toma tu arco y as la elección correcta.

**AHOME:** La elección correcta que quieres decir.

**MIDORIKO:** Fíjate bien de donde provienen los demonios.

Ella se alejó y siguió batallando con su espada.

**AHOME:** No lo entendió a quien a que debo de disparar.

**MIDORIKO:** Tu arco te dirá a donde debes disparar solo confía y dispara.

**AHOME:** Esta bien.

Puse la flecha en el arco y apunte. El arco se movió no me había percatado de quien estaba ahí había una mujer demonio pero estaba con la mirada fija en mí. Entonces decidí que es donde debía de disparar.

Pero cuando estuve a punto de soltar la flecha vi una diminuta luz que era. Acaso está tratando de engañarme.

**MIDORIKO:** Dispara. Dispara ¡ si quieres salir de aquí.

Ella estaba gritando yo podía sentir no solo la presencia de la perla también podía ver la maldad cuando esta estaba cerca.

Un demonio se acercó a Midoriko e Inuyasha la salvo.

**AHOME:** Inuyasha abajo¡

Inuyasha cayó soltando a Midoriko.

Levante mi arco y dispare.

**MIDORIKO:** Maldita..Maldita¡

**KIKYO:** Ella era el demonio.

Una luz inundo la perla y el que yo había visto como una mujer demonio se transformó. Era ella estaba llena de cadenas que la rodeaban.

Una intensa oscuridad entro Naraku.

**NARAKU:** Me das muchos problemas Ahome porque no simplemente matabas a Midoriko y terminabas con todo esto.

**INUYASHA:** Te acabare Naraku no te perdonare que sigas jugando con los sentimientos de Ahome.

**NARAKU:** Tú eres el que causa la maldad que yo aprovecho.

Una neblina me envolvió escuchaba a Inuyasha gritar mi nombre pero no podía ir hacia él.

**AHOME:** Que es qué ocurre?

Sentí miedo angustia y muchas emociones más cuando vi una ilusión era Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban abrazados y besándose.

Tuve la sensación de que alguien estrujaba mi corazón pero me di cuenta este es uno de los juegos de Naraku aun así como pueden hacerme esto cuando yo..

Me detuve.

**AHOME:** Cálmate Ahome es un juego sucio de Naraku no puedes permitir que esto te consuma.

Y todo se aclaró de nuevo vi a Naraku otro arco con una flecha se encontraba en mis manos.

**NARAKU:** Ahome vamos mata a Kikyo de esa manera podrás estar con…

Me gire apuntando el hacia donde estaba tenía un campo de protección y la maldad a su alrededor.

**AHOME:** Silencio Naraku, nunca más vuelvas a creer que me puedes dar órdenes.

No odio a Kikyo yo solo tengo celos es normal ya que soy humana , y a Inuyasha a él yo..LO AMO. Lo único que quiero es estar junto a él.

**NARAKU:** Pero él no quiere estar junto a ti. Él quiere estar con Kikyo.

**INUYASHA:** Yo voy a proteger a Ahome durante toda mi vida .. Yo quiero estar junto a ella.

Esas palabras fortalecieron mi corazón y una energía espiritual recorría por todo mi cuerpo.

**KIKYO:** Naraku al parecer as olvidado que la única razón por la que sigo en este mundo es pera deshacerme de ti.

**AHOME:** Naraku¡ Prepárate te purificare junto con la perla. A el¡

Grite y dispare mi flecha.

**NARAKU:** Jamas podras derrotarme.

**KIKYO:** No estés tan seguro Naraku. A el¡

Kikyop lanzo una flecha estas dos se combinaron impactando en Naraku y esta atravesó a Naraku.

El intentaba escapar de nuevo pero Inuyasha agito a COLMILLO DE ACERO.

**INUYASHA:** "ALUBION DE DIAMANTINA¡"

**NARAKU:** Como es posible un hibrido y unas sacerdotisas no pueden acabarme..Noo¡

La perla se desintegro y el calor del alma de Midoriko se extendió en nosotros.

**MIDORIKO:** Ahome has elegido bien has salvado mi alma no te dejaste guiar por tus ojos si no por tu corazón. Respondan a mis preguntas con la sinceridad necesaria ya que de eso dependerá su destino.

Kikyo dime deseas…

**KIKYO:** Yo quiero descansar en paz. Termine lo que debía hacer en este mundo.

**AHOME:** Que dices Kikyo tu puedes quedarte.

**KIKYO:** No Ahome llego mi momento necesito irme descansar.

**MIDORIKO:** Esta bien kikyo así se ara.

Mientras la vida de Kikyo dejaba este mundo, Inuyasha abrazo a Kikyo y ella le dijo.

**KIKYO:** Se feliz Inuyasha Te amo Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de actuar como una mujer siempre protegía a los demás pero cuando tu llegaste .. Bueno tú sabes actúe como una chica y no como una sacerdotisa Gracias.

**INUYASHA:** Kikyo te extrañare siempre estarás en mi corazón..

**KIKYO:** No me vas a extrañar ya que yo soy la otra mitad de Ahome cuando yo deje este mundo ella y yo nos volveremos a unir y estaré junto a ti por siempre.

Y fue así como su vida se desvaneció y una energía entro en mi ahora éramos una de nuevo. La división de nuestras almas ocurrió cuando ella fue resucitada a la fuerza ahí nuestras almas se separaron ahora lo entiendo fue por eso que yo también amo a Inuyasha y fue por eso que él nos amaba a las dos.

**MIDORIKO:** Inuyasha dime quieres ser humano o un mousntro completo.

**INUYASHA:** Quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a Ahome quiero ser ..

**AHOME:** Un momento Inuyasha yo quiero decir mi deseo primero.

**MIDORIKO:** Entonces dime Ahome que es lo que deseas.

**AHOME:** Quiero se la raza de Inuyasha quiero ser una Hibrida y luchar junto con él.

**INUYASHA:** Que dices?

**AHOME:** Que voy a luchar contigo mis poderes se irán cuando la perla de shikon desaparezca y no pienses que lucharas tu solo.

**INUYASHA:** Pero hemos terminado con Naraku.

**AHOME:** Él no es el único que hace daño en este mundo tu y yo lucharemos contra la maldad lo entiendes.

**MIDORIKO:** A si se ara…

Yo cambie totalmente tenía orejas como las de Inuyasha, garras, bueno al menos mi cabello era el mismo.

**MIDORIKO:** Dime Inuyasha que deseas tú.

**INUYASHA:** Que la perla de Shikon desaparezca de este mundo para que no cause más problemas.

Y con eso la perla de Shikon desapareció.

Estábamos Inuyasha y yo caminando hacia la aldea nuevamente y fui a tomar agua al rio vi mi reflejo y oh me quede asombrada.

**AHOME:** Mírame Inuyasha me veo genial.

**INUYASHA:** Te ves..

Esperaba que dijera hermosa o algo como bonita pero salio con sus chistes agrios.

**INUYASHA:** Eres terriblemente extraña ..

Enfurecí.

**AHOME:** Inuyasha Abajoooo¡

Él se estrelló contra el suelo.

**INUYASHA:** aishhh…Ahomeee¡

**AHOME:** No olvides que aun estas bajo mi poder jajajajaj

**INUYASHA:** Espera a que te atrapee¡

**FIN**


End file.
